Libertate
by DarthWinterSoldier
Summary: The war was over, her fight finished, or so she thought. Hazel betrayed by her friends, locked away, but for how long? She left it all behind and moved to a small town in America that wasn't all it seemed. Fem!Harry. Vampire Diaries x Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Libertate**

 **Summary: The war was over, her fight finished, or so she thought. Hazel betrayed by her friends, locked away, but for how long? She left it all behind and moved to a small town in America that wasn't all it seemed. Fem!Harry. Vampire Diaries x Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: I've played around with the timelines. The Vampire Diaries timeline will stay the same, but Harry Potter is six years in the future (Hazel born in 1986 not 1980). Takes place roughly 2010, season 1 or 2 of TVD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. :,(**

 **Third Person POV (As always. One day I might write a first person, but today is not that day.)**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The wind howled, but the figure huddled in dirty rags was numb to the cold, numb to a lot of things actually.

The wind still howled, louder, stronger than ever. Outside the bars two men looked outdoors nervously, it stormed constantly at the fortress, but some storms were much stronger than others.

The cold picked up in its intensity. The dementor guards fled the cell block with a subdued rattle.

The figure in rags looked up at the wall where a shadow was condensing into a solid form, dimly aware of the guards dropping behind her, dead. Green eyes blankly observed the form as it solidified into a grandfatherly looking man wearing a suit and tie.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." the female rasped, voice dry. She distractedly thought about the last time she had spoken and couldn't really remember.

"I am unable to interfere in mortal affairs. Luckily, for you, you do not exist on the same plane as the mortals. And you died in your sleep this beautiful morning, so here I am, my lovely."

The prisoner rolled her eyes, "You're a flatterer, Death."

"Time to go." The entity known as Death held out a pale hand for the girl to take.

She took his hand feeling the world warp around her.

By the time she had regained her bearings she was alone in the woods. In her hand was a gnarled wand, a cracked stone, and around her shoulders a silvery cloak.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks looked on as her grandson played in the garden outside. Little Teddy was turning six soon.

She was just about to call him in for lunch when she saw a bright light in front her. The patronus collected into the form of a large dog, grimlike in appearance.

And then it spoke in a voice she never thought she'd hear again, _"'Andromeda, I know I risk a lot sending you this message, but I'm free and I want to see Teddy before I leave for good. Please don't call the aurors, I mean you no harm. If you accept please meet me at Grimmauld at 7:00 tonight, if not I understand.' - Hazel Potter-Black."_

* * *

6:56….6:57….6:58….

 _Knock knock._

Hazel looked at herself one last time in the hallway mirror and adjusted the glamour.

She took a deep breath as she grasped the doorknob and opened the door, the breath left her chest at the dark haired woman on her porch holding a small boy with teal hair and forest green eyes.

The moment the boy caught sight of her his eyes turned the same emerald as her own and his hair became a tangled mess of inky locks.

Andromeda took in the woman she hadn't seen since the months after the war, when she would come over on weekends to see Teddy. The girl didn't look to have changed at all, same dark hair and bright eyes, but Andy could see the telltale signs of a glamour and a lingering tired look in her eyes.

"Andy…"

Unsure of what to say, Hazel stepped aside and gestured the woman and baby in.

"He's grown." she continued desolately, staring at the four year old.

"He has." Andy agreed quietly.

Hazel fidgeted, before she blurted, "Have you eaten? Kreacher prepared dinner."

"No, we have not eaten yet." The older woman replied.

Andromeda set her grandson down and charmed his toys to float around for him, before calling, "Kreacher," the old elf appeared, "will you please watch Teddy?"

"Kreacher will watch the werewolf spawn."

Rolling her eyes at the elf, she pulled Hazel gently from the room. She reached the dining room and faced the Azkaban escapee expectantly, "How are you? I can see the glamour."

Hazel's eyes welled up with tears as she dropped the glamour around her.

Andy was speechless as she registered the younger witch's appearance. Where before there was the illusion of a healthy tan, glossy black curls, and brilliant green eyes; there was now corpse-like gaunt skin, limp and greasy snarls, and sunken eyes that had a haunted look in sickly Avada Kedavra irises. But what she really noticed was the witch didn't look like a 23 year old but still like that 17 year old Andy last saw.

"Oh, Hazel…." she trailed off, pulling the godmother of her grandson into her embrace. "It'll be alright dear."

"I wasn't going to contact you, but I just needed to see you both just once before I left."

"Where were you going?"

"America. The Black's have a home in Virginia I was going to use."

"Alone?" Hazel nodded, "I do know that house and it is one of the bigger properties we have." Andy pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Let us come with you."

"What? Andy, I can't ask you to leave everything behind for me."

"You don't have to ask. I would anyway." Seeing Hazel's look of protest she added, "And Teddy needs his godmother, not just his grandmother."

The escapee turned her head in the direction of the living room where she could hear Teddy playing, indecision flashing in her eyes. "What if someone comes for me? You and Teddy could be hurt or taken away for harboring a fugitive."

"What if they come after you and you are alone trying to defend yourself."

Hazel thought for a moment and was about to answer when Andy continued.

"And this time they won't be trying to just apprehend you. They'll be trying to kill you, especially now that you've proven to them that you're too dangerous even for Azkaban. How did you get out anyway?"

For the first time since imprisonment, Hazel smirked.

* * *

The town that Hazel had chosen was a small one, one where everybody knows everybody else. And all of them seemed to be interested in the family who moved into the big empty house just outside the town.

Hazel was once again hidden upstairs as Andy greeted neighbors and guests who came by to meet them. She would have felt bad for leaving her to the vultures, but the one time she had even gotten close to a person, her magic flared up in fear and Andy had to obliviate the poor muggle.

They had been in town for almost two months and Hazel had not once left the property. Though she did look slightly more human than before. Her cheeks had filled out a bit and her hair had regained some of its shine and volume. Her eyes were not so sunken, though the color was still that sickly green she didn't think would ever go away.

She and Andy had a great laugh about Britain's Ministry of Magic running around like headless chickens trying to find her after they discovered she was gone.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't look up until she heard the door shut on whoever their guests were and Andy took Teddy back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Hazel slunk back into her spot at the table just as Kreacher brought out dessert.

Andy spoke up, "You know what? This town has too many parties. And I was raised as a pure-blood."

She chuckled, "It can't be that bad, Aunt Andy."

"But it is, the Mayor and his wife were trying to get us to attend the Founders' Day celebrations. And you were sighted you know, by the woman down the street, Jenna, who says she takes care of her teenage niece and nephew too. I think you would like her, she's got spunk."

"Maybe I'll meet her sometime."

Andy smiled sympathetically at her niece, "You will. You'll have control over your magic in no time."

"Thanks Andy."

"You're welcome. Now finish your treacle tart."

"Yes ma'am." she saluted, earning an exasperated, but fond, eye roll.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a lot shorter than the chapters in my other story, but hopefully they'll get longer. Hope you like. Read, favorite, follow, and review. I'd like to know what you think I have a tentative plan, but sometimes I don't like the plan once I get there, so tell me what you think. Suggestions welcome.**

 **I'm thinking for a pairing either: Klaus, Kol, or Elijah. At the moment leaning towards Kol, but I can be persuaded otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now we'll actually get into the Vampire Diaries plot line. Hazel won't change too much, her time in Azkaban made her quite cynical of helping people without cause.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. :p**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Andromeda had gone out to brunch with a neighbor she had made friends with, Jenna was a great person, but Hazel was feeling antsy and wanted Teddy.

The two witches found that the best way to keep her magic under control was to have Teddy nearby or in her arms.

Hazel threw open the front door before she could talk herself out of her decision to find her small family. Blinking in the bright sun, she closed the door behind her and set off towards town.

Walking into town was comparable to getting hit by a train, all the auras and people were almost too much for her damaged system.

Andy had told her she was going to the pub in town, called The Grill. She stopped the first person she saw, "Um, excuse me. But do you know where The Grill is?"

He chuckled, "New in town?" At her nod he continued, "Yeah, come on I'll show you. I'm meeting someone there."

"Me too."

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, I teach history at the high school."

"Hazel, I graduated already."

His eyebrows rose, "Sorry I thought you were younger."

"I've always did look younger than everyone else in my year."

"You're accent, are you from England?"

"Yes, I moved with my aunt and godson."

"How do you like the town? I only moved here a couple months ago too."

"Confession, this is the first time I've left my house."

"Really?" he turned to her, incredulous, "Here we are, The Mystic Grill." he announced to her as he lead her to the busy restaurant.

Alaric was concerned looking at the tiny woman, he saw the way she had to prepare herself to enter the room, the way her eyes flickered around all the people. Hazel looked healthy, but he could see something in her eyes that marked her as older than she appeared.

Hazel looked around for Andy and Teddy, finding them near the back, she was dimly aware of the man, Alaric, going the same direction.

As she got close, Andy looked up, "Hazel!"

Teddy's head snapped up as well, "'azel!" he yelled excitedly, running to her arms.

Behind her Alaric chuckled, "Well looks like we were going the same way."

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

Andy pulled her into the booth next to her, Teddy sitting on her lap, and introduced her to the strawberry-blonde, "Jenna this is my niece, Hazel Black. Hazel this is Jenna Sommers."

"Hi."

"Hello, I wondered when we'd officially meet." Jenna laughed lightly.

"Me as well." she smiled, genuinely.

"And I see you met my boyfriend, Alaric."

"I was a little lost and he helped me find the place." she admitted, sheepishly.

* * *

The brunch was comfortable, Jenna and Alaric were nice people to be around. And Teddy showed her all the pictures he had drawn with the crayons, even having her help him with his dragon drawing.

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'll turn 24 in July."

"24?" Alaric's eyes were wide, "When you said you were older than you look I thought you meant 18 or 19."

Andy laughed at that, "Oh, she's always been rather small and youthful."

"In school I was the smallest in my year and the next." she admitted.

"I thought you were Elena's age, she's my niece, she's 17."

Hazel shook her head resoundly, "Nope, nothing in the world will make me want to be 17 again."

Andy grabbed her hand under the table and rubbed it soothingly.

Jenna was distressed as she watched the interaction. Andy had told her that her niece had been sick and was still recovering if the paleness and circles under eyes were anything to go by. The woman was also orphaned as a child and that their murderer had tormented her throughout her life. Jenna could tell that she had lingering mental issues, possibly PTSD.

Hazel took a deep breath. Bringing her godson closer to her, by now used to being squeezed when she was upset, Teddy patted her arm where it wrapped around his waist and continued his coloring.

In an attempt to change the subject Jenna spoke, "So, are you coming to the Founders' Day parade tonight?"

"Maybe. Although it is rather late and I don't want Teddy out so late."

"No babysitter?" Alaric questioned.

Andy shook her head, "Usually Hazel watches him."

Teddy spoke up then, "But I wanna go too, Grammy."

"Maybe he can come for a little bit, but not too late." Hazel suggested.

"Okay." Andy sighed.

"The parade will be starting soon." Jenna told them, "I spent the morning helping Elena get ready to ride on the Miss Mystic float."

Hazel's brow furrowed, "Miss Mystic?"

As they walked towards the door Jenna explained, "The town beauty pageant. Were you ever in any pageants Hazel?"

"No. Well there was this tournament that had a ball at my school I competed in."

"Did you win?" Alaric teased.

"Yes." her eyes cast downwards for a moment remembering Cedric.

* * *

Hazel held Teddy up so he could see the floats better in the parade. She smirked as she once again got a dirty look and whispered comments for holding a child who looked, due to Andy's metamorphmagus freezing spell, like he could be her son.

Jenna and Alaric cheered loudly when Mrs. Lockwood, the mayor's wife she learned, announced the Battle of Willow Creek float. Jenna turned to Andy and Hazel pointing out, "That's Jeremy, my nephew." to the boy leaning against the small 'Church' on the float.

Mrs. Lockwood continued the commentary, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts."

Jenna cheered loudly, "That's Elena right there, she was runner up, and her escort is her boyfriend Stefan."

Announcements continued, "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls." The blonde waved happily.

"Aren't they beautiful." the mayor's wife exclaimed.

Hazel smiled, bouncing Teddy on her hip when he clapped and yelled excitedly, "Pretty, Mama."

Andy turned around hearing her grandson's exuberant yell and saw Hazel staring in shock, the girl took a ragged breath, and laughed tearfully, "Very pretty, Teddy-bear."

* * *

Andy took Teddy home when he started to yawn, and Alaric said he needed to meet up with some of his students. So for the fireworks it was just Jenna and Hazel walking around the square.

Jenna broke off for a moment during the Mayor's speech when she saw an old friend saying she'd only be a moment.

"Enjoy the Show!" he exclaimed.

Hazel only had a few moments to truly appreciate the fireworks before she felt a splitting pain in her head. The sound was high pitched and piercing, like her head was being broken open from the inside.

She dropped with a scream, not noticing the blood trickling down her nose and ears. The witch was dimly aware of when a man come up to her and pushed a needle into her shoulder and carried her away.

Her head lulled against him as she finally succumbed to the relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

When she came to, it was to that same numb feeling she had felt after Voldemort shot her with the Avada Kedavra curse and the smell of smoke and something burning.

She let out a small moan, opening her eyes to the sight of a black haired man with icy blue eyes staring at her curiously, a fire raging around them.

"Well, you're not a vampire. Are you in transition?" he drawled.

"No, I am not."

"Then what are you doing here? This is where the council rounded up the vampires."

"Hell if I know. One moment I'm watching fireworks, the next my bloody head is being split open."

The man, vampire, looked at her, "You sure you're not in transition, because you're heart wasn't beating when you were brought in."

"Positive."

"Well Miss Not-a-Vampire, nice to meet you. I'm Damon." he briefly wondered if she was the same thing as the mayor, who was just killed by a vampire.

"Hazel, Mr. Vampire."

Another man suddenly came rushing down the stair, "Damon. Come on. Hurry up. Hurry up."

"Wait." Damon threw Hazel over his shoulder just as Stefan helped him get out of the fire.

* * *

Elena watched from where she stood with Bonnie as Stefan came bursting out of the building with Damon, who was carrying the prone form of a girl over his shoulder.

Damon sat a coughing and wheezing Hazel down, plopping ungracefully next to her with a cough of his own.

"Who is she?" Elena exclaimed, taking in the sight of the female.

"This is my new pal Hazel, who I met in a burning basement full of vampires, but is not a vampire herself."

"She needs a hospital." Bonnie spoke up.

Damon snorted, "Um, hello. You have two vampires here, just give her some blood and she's fine."

Hazel rasped out forcefully, "No blood!"

"Okay. Jeez, it's like you don't like me."

The only response Damon's reply got was a dry look.

"Hospital it is. Come on." he picked her up bridal carry and walked over to where the nearest paramedics were.

* * *

Jenna was frantic as she looked around for Hazel. She had turned her back for a minute to talk to a friend and the next, Hazel was gone.

She finally spotted Sheriff Forbes, "Hey, Liz!" she hollered.

"Yes, Jenna?"

"I'm looking for someone, she went missing during the fireworks. Her name is Hazel and I'm really worried, I was supposed to keep an eye on her for her aunt."

Liz bit her lip wondering if the girl was a vampire or if one attacked her, "What does she look like?"

"Uh, she has pale skin and really green eyes, her hair is black and very curly. She's about 5'3 or 5'4 and skinny, looks a lot younger than she is."

"If I see her I'll call you." Sheriff Forbes promised.

"Okay. Thanks Liz."

Sheriff Forbes watched the younger woman walk away.

* * *

 **`A/N: Good, bad, horrible? Let me know what you think. Hazel will be in the know a bit, but she won't be all 'Save Elena' crazed like everyone else in show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really need to work on a consistent publish time. Although my sports just ended so I have more time to write. I did competitive cheerleading and my team just went to regionals on Saturday. And I have to thank all the fans who took the time to read and review. Now for the start of season 2 (My favorite season!).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep._

Hazel groaned trying to ignore the annoying beeps. She was almost asleep when she felt something - or someone - press against her side.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and was met with a messy ink colored rats nest. She vaguely wondered staring at her godson's hair if that was what hers looked like when she first woke up.

"Mama!" Lost in her musings, she didn't notice Teddy had sat up and seen that she was awake. "Hurt?"

"Hi, Teddy-bear, yeah a little hurt." She scanned the room, "where's Andy?"

"Granny's talkin' to Sheriff." Hazel's lips twitched at the way he had spoke Sheriff as if it were the weirdest thing he'd ever said.

She was about to continue questioning her godson, but the door to her room was opened. Andromeda was the first to enter, followed by a blonde woman in a police uniform, and a brunette in scrubs and a white coat.

The brunette, who must have been a doctor approached the foot of the bed picking up a clipboard there. "You're awake, that's good. My name is Dr. Fell. How're you feeling?"

"Great!" Hazel told her cheerfully.

Andy glared at her, "Hazel…"

"What? I'm fine. Really I've had worse."

The doctor raised her eyebrows, "Worse? You were brought in unconscious with a severe head injury and smoke inhalation."

"Yeah."

Sheriff Forbes watched the interaction of the girl with her aunt, Dr. Fell, and the boy. The girl was human, she had Meredith check, no reaction to the vervain.

She stepped forward, "Ms. Black, may I ask you a couple questions?"

"Sure." Hazel eyed the older woman, wary of law enforcers.

"You were brought to the paramedics unconscious and were found by Mr. Salvatore near a burning building, can you tell me what you were doing there?"

"I was watching the fireworks when I felt a pain in my head and then woke up when Damon found me. I don't remember anything else."

The doctor spoke then, "Well that's to be expected. With a head injury like yours I'm surprised you can remember that much."

"She's quite hard-headed, Sirius was much the same." Andy smiled sadly, when Hazel looked down.

The doctor tried to check her eyes and ears, but was obstructed by the little boy. "Who's this little one?"

"This is Teddy, he's my godson." She explained to the doctor, who could definitely see a strong resemblance. Andy had put the charm on so when they were in public he'd always have green eyes and black hair, making him look much like her son.

"Hey there."

Teddy shyly peeked out from under his lashes, "Hi."

"Well," Doctor Fell spoke after the examination, "you should be good to go. Although I'd like to keep you overnight for observation to make sure that you don't collapse again."

"Dr. Fell, a word please." The sheriff asked.

"Of course. I have to go see Caroline next anyway."

The muggle police and doctor left the little family to themselves.

"What happened, Hazel?"

"The police, or something, were rounding up the people who were hurt by some device. According to Damon, it was supposed to take out vampires, but that doesn't explain why I could hear it. The only thing I could think of was it was actually for supernatural beings, or it was because of my latest project. I've almost finished and that could account for the heightened senses, the book said it could be a side effect."

"And who's Damon?"

Hazel smirked, "Damon Salvatore is a vampire. Also the person who dragged me out of a burning building and got me to the healers - er… paramedics."

"Only you dear. Only you would pick a town infested with vampires to live in." Andromeda shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes was at the hospital desk speaking to the receptionist when Damon strode over to her.

Damon called out, "Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?"

Sheriff Forbes grimaced, "She's in surgery, it's...they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon."

Damon nodded, "Sure, anything Liz."

"Sheriff Forbes: Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement."

Damon acted aghast, "Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?"

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he...he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and…" She began to cry. "And he wasn't the only one, that girl you brought in with the head injury was in the basement too, but we tested her she's not a vampire, and what if she died, she has a kid she looks after."

Damon pulled her close to his chest, "It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

Damon walked down the hallway deep in thought after the revelation that Katherine was back and that he had actually kissed her and not Elena. He was pulled out of his thoughts when, if not for his vampire reflexes, he would have bowled over a small child.

"Hello there." he smiled as he took in the boy's features, the ink black hair along with green eyes, eyes he had only seen in one other person.

"Hi." the boy said shyly.

"Where're your parents?" Damon asked.

"Mama and granny are in that room over there." he pointed.

"Alright, come on little one." Damon led the way down the hall to the door he pointed to, he figured that this could be the perfect distraction from his problems. "I'm Damon."

"Edward Remus Lupin, but mama calls me Teddy." He introduced proudly as only a child could.

"Nice to meet you Teddy." Damon stopped at a door. "This the room?"

"Yes." the boy ran into the room, "Mama!"

Damon leaned in the doorway as Teddy ran to the woman in the bed, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Damon." Hazel greeted.

"Hello. Is he yours?" he nodded towards Teddy.

"My godson. Damon this is my Aunt Andromeda Tonks, Andy this is Damon Salvatore, resident vampire." she introduced the two adults.

Damon took the older woman's hand placing a kiss on the back, "Pleasure is mine, Ms. Tonks." he told her charmingly.

"Charmed." she said in a voice that clearly spoke 'not quite'.

He smirked at her tone, "So how bad are you?" he asked Hazel.

"Head trauma, caused by a brain aneurysm, and smoke inhalation. Nothing you didn't know already, considering you had the same thing, only you healed."

"I offered to heal you." he pointed out.

"And I thank you for that, but didn't want to die, because knowing my luck I would and being a vampire is not on my agenda." she intoned.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you? I mean, you're obviously not a vampire, but you were still affected by a device created to harm supernatural beings." he asked her bluntly.

She smirked sarcastically, "I think that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

"Alrighty then. I'll let you keep your secrets for now, but make no mistake, I will find out." he pointed at her dramatically as he left the room. "Seeya later, Miss Not-a-Vampire. Got places to be, people to torment." he winked.

Andy turned back to Hazel after the vampire left, "Only you." she shook her head.

* * *

At the wake, Carol Lockwood was speaking with Sheriff Forbes when Damon walked up.

Mrs Lockwood was obviously distraught, "I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband."

Sheriff Forbes was sympathetic, "I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?"

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?"

Damon stepped in, "No, no. No one's implying that."

Mrs Lockwood was accusing, "Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple, which makes you responsible."

Damon warned, "Carol…"

Now Liz was angry, "Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place. And an innocent girl was almost killed by thestupid device too."

"Liz…"

The women ignored him, "Someone got my husband killed."

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this."

* * *

Hazel was wandering the hospital, avoiding the nurse was difficult, but she had lots of practice with Madam Pomfrey, who at some points in her education had to magic her down so she would stay in bed. She ducked into a nearby room as Nurse Helga (as she liked to call her) strolled by.

Hazel jumped at the sound of a voice behind her, "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

"Erm, avoiding the head nurse." Hazel explained honestly, she saw the other girl's eyes widen as she heard her accent.

"Oh, are you from England?"

"Yes." Hazel studied her for a moment, blonde hair and big baby blue eyes, "I'm Hazel Black."

"Caroline Forbes."

The name was familiar, "Caroline? Miss Mystic Falls, right? Congratulations."

"Thank you. So when did you move here?"

Hazel took a seat next to her on the bed realizing she was in for a long conversation.

* * *

Damon was walking around the house trying to find clues about Mason and Richard Lockwood.

Bonnie stopped him, "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"

"Well, I know it took the mayor down."

"Don't you want to know why?"

Damon turned around, "Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us." his voice was sarcastic. "Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?"

Bonnie followed him as he walked away, "She's much better."

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Why am I welcome?"

Bonnie tried to threaten him, "You live to see another day."

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?"

"Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled, but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out."

Damon patronized her, "Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press."

She glared at Damon as if looks could kill. Damon held his head in pain as she gave him a magical aneurysm.

Bonnie replied in the same voice, "Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"What I'm saying is you almost orphaned an adorable little boy with your actions yesterday, his name is Teddy. Also the girl from yesterday, Hazel, I want to know what she is. I bet you'll want to know too."

"And why is that?"

"Because she lives here now and she might be a threat to your witchy self, especially if she finds out you caused her migraine. Bye, Witchy."

Bonnie could only watch as the cocky vampire sauntered away superiorly.

* * *

Back at the hospital Caroline was in bed sleeping. Upon hearing a noise she woke up with a start.

Opening bleary eyes she croaked, "Elena?"

"Hey Caroline."

Caroline sat up, "What are you doing here?"

Elena smiled, "My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."

"What are you talking about? What message?"

Katherine smirks, "Game on."

"What?"

Katherine snatched one of Caroline's pillows and forced it down over her face, smothering her. Eventually Caroline's muffled screams and struggles slowed. Katherine removed the pillow and placed it next to Caroline. Casually walking out of the hospital room, she was unaware of the woman gasping awake in the other room, a cold feeling permeating her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Man I wish I had started later in the season, I feel like there's nowhere to put her in the story. Suggestions welcome. I know I said she wasn't going to be friendly with the Mystic misfits, but I can't help but love Caroline. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to follow and fave.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update and any mistakes, my co-author/editor might not be able to help me on my future chapters, so it's just me now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. :p**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Hazel's time at the hospital wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had made a tentative friendship with the chatty but well-meaning Caroline Forbes, the daughter of Mystic Falls Sheriff. Although she couldn't help but wonder at the freezing sensation which had woken her up in the middle of the night.

* * *

In her room, Caroline wakes up with a start. Walking into the hall she sees the nurse.

"Excuse me? Where is everyone?"

The nurse doesn't look up, "It's the middle of the night honey."

"It is? Oh, uh...have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by."

"She did?" Caroline asked confused, "Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven."

Caroline whines, "But I'm hungry."

"You should go back to sleep."

Caroline turns back to her room before stopping, "What is that smell?"

"Back to bed." the nurse snaps.

She walks away, but Caroline stays in the hallway. Looking around she sees a blood bag in a patient's room. She goes toward the bag and touches.

The nurse comes back, "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know." Caroline lies.

"You need to go back to bed." she steers Caroline back to her room and leaves her there.

Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the hidden blood bag from her pocket. She tentatively takes a drink, coughing and disgusted, she throws the bag on the floor. She looks down at the bag on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and, with a pained moan, her fangs appear.

* * *

In the morning, Hazel slipped out of her room and walked down the hall to Caroline's room. Seeing the nurse down the hall she opened the door, slipping in quickly.

"Hazel, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked fearfully.

"Thought you would like some company." Hazel told her taking in the dark room.

Hazel moved closer to Caroline, wondering at her sudden apprehensiveness at her presence. She took her hand in hers, and felt the cold feeling again.

"Are you alright, Caroline? Did something happen?" Hazel had been sure that yesterday the girl was human.

"Fine. Fine. Why do you ask?" she answered quickly, too quickly.

Hazel gripped her hand, "Care you can tell me. You do not have to, but I will always listen to what you have to say." Yesterday during their chat, she had realized that Caroline was very insecure. "I know when I was younger I hated being lied to and belittled due to my age and people always keeping things from me."

"Do you believe in the Supernatural?" Caroline asked.

Hazel smiled mischievously, "Of course."

Caroline studied her face for signs of mocking or if she was humoring her, finding none she continued, "What about vampires?"

Hazel decided to be honest, "The town is crawling with them."

The younger girl gaped, "Wait. You know?"

"About the vampire's of Mystic Falls, yes."

"What about Stefan and Damon?" Caroline asked her.

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "Caroline, what happened last night?"

The younger girl's lower lip wobbled, "I woke up because I heard something, and my friend Elena was standing there, only she said her name was Katherine. And she told me to give a message to the Salvatore's 'Game on' and then she put a pillow over my face and…"

"Oh, Care." Hazel pulled the upset girl into her arms, careful about keeping her face away from Hazel's neck.

Hazel shifted uncomfortably, not used to touching people that weren't Teddy or occasionally Andy.

Caroline pulled away from her at the sound of footsteps. The door to her room opened revealing an athletic blonde.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company. I'm Matt Donovan."

"Hazel Black." She looked between the two. "Well I better get going before nurse Helga gets back."

"It was nice to meet you."

Hazel smiled at the boys manners, "You as well."

As she left the room she heard Matt speaking to Caroline, "Your mom said you're not eating."

* * *

Hazel absently listened to the doctor prattle on about what she should and shouldn't do while she's at home. She was otherwise occupied with thoughts of Caroline and her recent transformation into vampirism.

"... and you just need to sign here and you're free to go. Although if you have any pain or discomfort you should come back immediately."

"Yes, of course." She agreed, anything to leave the wretched place. The hospital was too white, and the sterile smell was driving her mad, and the fact that the nurse on duty was stricter than Madam Pomphrey was.

She quickly signed her name, as Hazel Black, after the bland doctor finally left she got dressed in the clothes Andy brought her.

She slipped into Caroline's room to say goodbye to her, the younger girl didn't get out until morning, and was surprised to see the room empty.

Dread curled in her gut, she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

At the carnival, Caroline is crying alone in the dark behind the festivities when she sees the carnival worker who is wiping his bloodied nose. Caroline takes a deep breath to center herself, she only realized her mistake after the scent assaulted her senses, she let out a pained groan as her fangs grew attracting the attention of the worker.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Caroline rushes up to him, "I'm so sorry."

"What?"

She surges forward sinking her fangs into his neck, biting harder when he struggled.

"Caroline!"

* * *

Hazel stared at Caroline's empty bed, she had been complaining all day that she was stuck until morning.

Pulling out the Elder wand, "Point me, Caroline."

The witch put her invisibility cloak on and followed her wand. She walked out of the hospital growing more worried with every step she took, if Caroline couldn't control herself countless people could die. She would say she didn't know why she was so attached to the girl, but that's a lie she reminded her of a younger version of herself, only seen as the people wanted to see her never as she was. And there was just something magnetizing about the girl that she just couldn't help but be endeared by.

Hazel flinched pulled out of her musings by the bright lights and loudness of the carnival. She was careful to remain out of people's way, she would deny using judicial amounts of repelling charms around herself. Her wand spun once again in her palm directing her away from the school and to somewhere behind her.

Something tugged at her gut her instincts telling her to move faster. Hazel broke into a jog and hurried to round the corner, yanking the cloak from her head and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Caroline!" she yelled out.

The vampire pulled away from the man with a hiss, his body falling limply to the ground, her magic telling her that he was dead.

"Care?" she spoke softer this time. "Little love?"

Hazel watched as the fangs and veins beneath her eyes receded. She took notice of the body.

"Oh, god! I - I killed him."

Hazel gripped her upper arms turning her away from the body, "Listen to me, Caroline. It'll be alright, okay? We'll get you through this Little love."

"I'm a monster!" she wailed.

"No! You are not a monster, I've seen monsters and you are far from one."

Hazel was distracted by the approach of Damon, who currently was inspecting the body and the sobbing girl dispassionately. He neared Hazel and Caroline.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." he spoke soothingly.

Caroline hiccuped, pulling her blood and tear-stained face from where she was burrowed against Hazel's chest, "You can?"

Damon smile was comforting, "Yeah, I have to."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do." Damon brushed her hair out of her face, "I'm gonna kill you."

"Not bloody likely." Hazel snapped at the male, pulling the sobbing Care behind her.

"Please don't! I don't want to die!"

He turned to Hazel, "Yeah, but she's are already dead."

Hazel glared fiercely, "So are you, if you even think about harming a hair on her head."

"Come on, it's inevitable." he glared back.

He made to rush at the women at vampire speed, he was shocked when he went flying backwards and crashing to the ground.

"Stefan!"

Elena moves to stand with Caroline and Hazel.

Caroline moved away, "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine."

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?"

Elena turned to her boyfriend, "Stefan, we've got to get her inside."

Stefan never turned from his brother, "It's alright Caroline, come with me."

"Like hell is she going anywhere with you." Hazel snapped.

"She will die, it's only a matter of time."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah it is."

He picks up the stake and rushes over them but Elena puts herself in front of Caroline.

"Damon, she's my friend."

He hesitates, staring at Elena who was refusing to move. After a tense minute he drops his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you."

"Caroline?" came a soft voice from behind them all.

Stefan tries again to disengage the newborn from Hazel, "It's okay, come on."

Bonnie was staring at the blood on Caroline's mouth, "No, you're not; you can't be." She walks forward and grabs her hand, dropping it as if it burned her.

"Bonnie?"

"Oh god!" Bonnie panted, seeing the dead body.

"Bonnie…"

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie muttered.

Damon walks up with a shovel in his hands. "Come on, don't pout about it. I got a body to bury."

He looks at Elena. "I thought you were calling the shots. No? Hm, it sucks to be you, buddy." he told her mockingly.

Bonnie looks at him and starts to give him a migraine, he falls to the ground clutching his head and curling into himself. Using her powers she opens a faucet and water starts pouring out the hose and onto Damon.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

Damon groaned, "I didn't do this." he forced out through the pain.

Hazel watched, fascinated, as the girl stare at Damon, feeling the power pulsing, and realized that was what she had felt on the night of the fireworks, what

Damon mentioned as the Gilbert device must have been an enchanted object.

Elena tried to stop her, "Bonnie, it wasn't his fault."

"Everything that happens is his fault , what are you doing?"

Suddenly the water caught on fire, moving towards the incapacitated vampire.

"Bonnie stop it!"

Damon starts screaming as he burned. Stefan rushed forward to help his brother and the fire spread to him, and he rolled trying to stop the flames.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill them!" Elena shouted, shrilly, hurting Hazel's sensitive ears.

"Alright, alright, that's enough of this." Hazel spoke softly, as if being here way a waste of time. With a wave of her hand the fire shrunk until there was none left.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie gasped.

"Did you think you were the only witch in town?" Hazel smirked darkly.

Bonnie glared, "Witches are suppose to protect the balance of nature!"

"Maybe your kind of witch, but I don't give a damn who's vampire, who's a witch, or who's a bloody werewolf." Hazel glared, reminded unpleasantly of the ministry employees. "God, I hate you blind sheeple! Speaking of matters you have no knowledge of. 'The balance of nature'," she scoffed, "nature needs no help balancing itself."

During her long rant Stefan and Damon hissed in discomfort at the feelings washing over them, a dark shadow surrounding the young woman.

"He has to die." Bonnie insisted and tried to restart the fire.

Hazel snarled "No, he doesn't." This time instead of dispelling the flames, Hazel watched as instead of the vampires that the younger witch caught on fire instead. Hazel clasped Caroline's hand, the girl was staring at everyone in shock, not knowing what to do or who to trust. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Hazel left, turning her back as Stefan and Elena put out the fire on Bonnie.

* * *

Once Hazel was out of sight of any passer-by's, she pulled the vampire to a stop.

"I know that this is a shock and I'll explain anything you want to know once we get home, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now I want you to close your eyes and hold on to me, not too tight because I'm fragile." she joked. "This is going to be uncomfortable."

Hazel grabbed the vampire's hand and apparated, unaware of the woman watching the two go with a pensive expression on her face.

"What was THAT?!" Caroline screeched.

"That was apparating, it's a form of magic travel, like teleportation."

"So you can teleport? That is so cool. Although it's soo uncomfortable."

"It is. But after awhile it's easier and doing it yourself isn't as bad."

Hazel opened the front door, "Caroline, would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to." she smiled.

"Now I believe I owe you answers." Hazel told her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was chapter four. I've started to diverge from canon it won't be severe yet. So far for the pairings Klaus is in the lead followed closely by Kol.** **I know many of you have been wondering why the Gilbert device affected (I think it's affect, it might be effect?) her and I'll probably address that next chapter while she explains some things to Caroline.**

 **Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**This is NOT a chapter. But still important!**

 **I have been trying to write my next chapter for this story and it's not going how I would like, so I have decided to rewrite the story and hopefully make it easier to read and less choppy and change up some characters.**

 **I may decide to come back and finish this version of the story, but I don't know.**

 **Also expect long waits for updates I haven't been at my best lately, but hopefully the medicine I got from the doctor's office will help.**

 **COMMENT YOUR ANSWERS**

 **1\. When Hazel comes to Mystic Falls should I keep Andy or change it to someone else? I was thinking maybe Narcissa and Draco would be a good option. Maybe Luna too because I just love her.**

 **2\. Should I make Teddy younger like 2-4 or keep him at the age I already had him?**

 **3\. Pairings for Draco and Luna (if I change it to them) NOT WITH HAZEL! Maybe like Draco/Luna, Draco/Rebekah, and so on.**

 **4\. I still can't decide pairings for Hazel I'm stuck on Klaus, Elijah, and Kol.**


	6. REWRITE POSTED!

**I've posted the new story. It's called Liberty and has the same description and cover image as the old version. I hope you like it.**


End file.
